Wounded
by xo-charmedfan-xo
Summary: Megan gets hurt in an FBI situation, and Colby feels responsible for it. After Megan wakes from her coma from the accident, she doesn't remember anything. Will she be able to remember? ColbyMegan Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs.
1. Chapter 1

Megan flipped open her cellphone. "Alright, what do you have on this guy?"

"Dave Spielson, 29 year old male." Don said. "Caucasian, got caught robbing three banks, murdered 4 women, sexually assaulted 3 teenage girls, set off grenades in two stores, raped 5 women and sells crystal meth."

Megan groaned. "You said that he was Sat a house on Drinikal street?"

"Yeah... Megan, are you sure you can do this alone? Something might happen." Don said, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Don." Megan assured him. "Stop worrying."

Don's tone was more firm now. "Megan."

"Fine." Megan sighed. "We'll be prepared in case he has anything ready for us. Get Colby, David and 2 SWAT teams, cause I think he's on the move in the house right now."

"Okay, we'll be there in a couple of minutes, just don't be seen. If he leaves, don't go after him, just try and guess where he's headed to." Don ordered.

Megan shut her cellphone and placed it on the passenger's seat. She quietly spied on the house, watching the man's every move. Then, she saw FBI cars coming from all directions. She got out of the car and hid behind her vehicle, hoping not to be seen by the suspect. After checking that she would be hidden, she ran over to where Don, Colby and David were standing.

"We shouldn't all go in at once, just a couple of people." Don said.

Colby raised his hand, volunteering. "Me and Megan will go."

Don nodded. "Alright, fine... me and David, will get the teams to guard the house to make sure he doesn't escape."

When Don and David slowly walked away, Megan glared at Colby. "If anything happens to me in there and I die, I am going to haunt your sorry ass for the rest of your life."

Colby smirked, knowing that Megan was being sarcastic. "Well, good luck with that."

* * *

When everyone was in position, Colby and Megan started walking slowly to the front door. Megan started counting down on her fingers silently, showing them to Colby so he would know when to head in. when she hit number one, Colby kicked the door open. When they entered, they saw Dave standing in the middle of the room.

"Here's the deal... either you let me go, or I kill all of us inside here." Dave threatened.

Megan looked around and noticed that he wasn't bluffing. There were grenade wires everywhere, but where was the grenade?

"Let me go now!" Dave yelled.

Megan turned to Colby, her voice unsteady. "Colby, we gotta get out of here."

"No." Colby said firmly. "I'm not leaving without this bastard." Colby started walking closer to Dave, gun in hand.

"We have to!" Megan said, close to shouting. "He has grenade wires all over the room, Granger."

Colby turned to face Megan, still pointing the gun at Dave. "He's not going to set it off while he's still in here, he's too smart for that... so, as long as we keep him in here, we'll be fine."

Megan groaned. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn? We can go get him after this, but not now... unless you want to get blown up."

Megan and Colby were so caught up in arguing with each other, that they didn't notice Dave escape through a hole in the wall.

Colby glared at Megan. "Me?! Stubborn? Hah! You've got it all mixed up, babe. I am not the stubborn-"

Before Colby could finish ranting, Megan interrupted him. "Uh, Colby."

"What?" He asked.

"Where did he go?" Megan asked, fear evident in her voice.

Colby shook his head. "Damn it."

Megan started looking around for Dave in the room, and found an escape hole. "Look... he escaped down into these pipes. That's how nobody notices the smell of the crystal meth."

Then in the middle of the room, she and Colby saw a grenade that read 50 seconds, and it kept counting down.

"Oh shit... we have to turn this grenade off." Colby said.

Megan shook her head. "I don't know how to though."

"I know how to." Colby told her, and started walking towards the grenade.

Megan sighed and grabbed his arm, stopping Colby from walking any farther. "We have to go, he's gone. He's probably on the move right now."

"Well, we can't just leave the grenade to blow up the house." He told her. "It might release crystal meth into the air."

"Then bring it outside and have Charlie shut it off." Megan suggested.

Colby glared at her. "What, you don't think that I can do it?"

"I think you can do it, I'm just saying that Charlie can do it faster." Megan snapped back.

"I know how to do it Megan, if you'll just let me." Colby said.

Megan looked at the grenade and noticed that it only had ten more seconds left. "Colby-"

Colby just kept on rambling. "I took classes on these, Meg, I think I would know how to shut off one grenade."

"Colby." She looked at the grenade and it read eight seconds left, and Colby was still babbling. "Colby!"

"What?" He finally asked.

Megan looked at the grenade once more and it only had five seconds left. She kicked it farther away from them. She knew that they both couldn't get out at the same time unharmed, so she pushed Colby out the door first, causing him to fall about seven feet away from the house. The grenade went off before she could get out as far as Colby did, and the grenade exploded, causing the whole house to blow.

The force of the blow sent Megan flying through the air and onto a cop car, shattering the glass from the impact. She moaned and slowly got up in a sitting position to look at the house, the world spinning around her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, from all of the pain she was in. The house was now torn to shreds with flames coming out of it in every direction. She then heard Don, Charlie and David running over to where she was.

Looking over, she noticed Colby being helped up by other SWAT agents, him being unharmed.

Megan felt a warm liquid running down the side of her head, and brought her hand up to it. Staring at the mystery liquid, she found that it was blood coming from a wound in her head. It wasn't deep, but it still hurt like hell to her.

She was slowly drifting into unconsciousness, but kept fighting to stay awake. She felt like she was dying. Her head was pounding and her back felt like it was on fire.

David shook Megan on the shoulder lightly, noticing that she was starting to go into unconsciousness. "Megan, you okay?"

"I-" Megan was interrupted by Colby running up to them, looking worried.

"Megan... are you okay?" Colby asked her, and held her shoulders to keep her steady on the car.

She then collapsed into his arms and that's when they all noticed what happened, and they all gasped in shock. There were two big sharp pieces of glass from the car's winshield that were sticking out of Megan's back, one practically lodged all the way into her back, and you could almost see the glass sticking out in Megan's stomach.

"Oh shit... we need an ambulance!" Don yelled to anyone that was near him. "STAT!"

One of the cops nodded and took out his walkie talkie.

"Why didn't I listen to you." Colby whispered to Megan's unconscious body.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes later, an ambulance arrived. Paramedics rushed out of the back of the ambulance and over to the police car where a bloodied Megan was laying, her back facing up.

Colby, who was holding Megan's hand, was pushed back from her body by the stretcher that was placed right next to the car. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"We're not sure." One of the paramedics replied. "What happened?"

"The house exploded, and the impact sent her crashing onto the car." Don said.

The paramedic examined Megan's back carefully. "Alright, we need to get her to the hospital fast."

He placed her in the ambulance and stepped in, along with the other paramedics. Colby was about to come in with them, but the paramedic stopped him. "Excuse me sir, but only family can come in. Are you family?"

Colby frowned, shook his head and took a couple steps back from the ambulance. "I'm going to head to the hospital."

Don noticed that he felt guilty. "Colby, it's not your fault."

"I should have listened to her." Colby said sadly. "We should have let someone else turn it off, and I didn't listen to her when she was trying to get my attention. If I did, she wouldn't be hurt... I was the lucky one, because she risked her life to save mine."

"We'll all go with you." David offered.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed inside and accidentally ran in without checking in, causing a security officer to stop them. "Woah, you guys need to sign in."

"No we don't... we're here to see Megan Reeves, she just got admitted. FBI." Colby explained impatiently while holding up his FBI badge.

The security guard stepped aside, knowing better than to get FBI agents angry. "Two floors up, room 3."

Colby smiled. "Thanks."

They ran to the nearest elevator and pushed button three. When they exited the elevator, they sprinted to room three. As they were about to enter the room, a doctor blocked them from going any further. "Are you the family of Megan Reeves?"

David shrugged in response. "You could say that."

The doctor nodded. "I'm Dr. Stevens, and... well, she's a very lucky woman. With the injuries she sustained from the incident, its a wonder that she's even alive."

Colby looked at Megan's lifeless body inside, and then back at Dr. Stevens. "Wh-what do you mean? Is she gonna be okay? What's wrong?"

Dr. Stevens held his hand up to try and calm him. "All I'm saying is that she's had alot of injuries. From the impact with the car, she sustained five broken ribs, and three cracked ribs, which actually pierced one of her lungs... that's why we have her on a venilator."

"How long will she be on it?" Don asked.

"For at least two days." Dr. Stevens answered. "She also has mild burns on her left arm... they're second degree burns, which will heal in about 2 weeks or so. She'll need to wear bandages over them until the wounds heal completely."

David turned around and looked at Megan, and noticed that the side of her forehead had a bandage on it. "What happened to her head?"

Dr. Stevens cleared his throat. "She scratched her head on the windshield, which gave her a mild concussion. We thought that she would need lacerations on the cut, but we gave her stitches instead... twenty of them."

He paused, examining their faces, before continuing explaining. "Ms. Reeves has many cuts and bruises, but the cuts weren't deep enough to require stitches."

"When will she be able to go home?" Colby asked him.

Dr. Stevens sighed. "Well, we want to keep her under observation for a while. She'll probably be out in about two weeks."

Colby walked inside and over to Megan's bed, and noticed that her hand began to twitch. Seconds later, her whole body began to convulse violently, and all of the monitors began beeping.

Dr. Stevens opened the door and yelled, "We need some help in here!" Seconds later, doctors ran into the room. "She's seizing!"

* * *

Don and Colby were outside in the waiting room. Don looked over at Colby, who looked like he was about to cry, and Don put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault, Colby... you have to know that."

Colby didn't say anything, and Don sighed.

David walked back over to them, since he was calling Amita and Charlie to inform them about Megan's condition. Don waited, along with David and Colby, for the current news on Megan.

Dr. Stevens walked into the waiting room, and the three agents immediately stood up. "Ms. Reeves suffered from a seizure. Seizures are usually caused from brain damage, but in this case, it was caused from her head injuries."

By the look on the doctor's face, David could tell that he wasn't telling them everything. "What else?"

"Megan went into cardiac arrest." Dr. Stevens said. "We were able to stabilize her, but..."

"But what?" Colby asked, getting impatient.

"I'm afraid that your friend is in a coma... and we're not sure if she'll ever wake up again." Dr. Stevens explained.

He walked away, leaving Don, David and Colby shocked.

David was the first one to speak. "A... a coma?"

Colby, still in shock, slowly sat down in a chair, with Don and David following suit. Colby sighed, and placed his head in his hands, while Don placed a hand on Colby's shoulder. "You wanna go in first?"

* * *

Colby stepped into Megan's hospital room, and quietly closed the door. Walking over to her bed, he sat down in the chair, grasping her lifeless hand in his. A minute of silence passed, when Colby whispered, "I'm so sorry Megan... I'm so sorry."

Even though she had machines hooked up to her from every angle, with bruises and cuts on her face, Colby thought that she looked peaceful. And for one of the first times in Colby's life, he cried.

He cried because he never knew if the one woman that he ever loved would wake up from her deep sleep. Colby never thought that love was real. He just thought that it was some sort of fairytale that always had happy endings. He hated fairytales, because he knew that they weren't true.

Until Megan came along.

Colby never really did know what love felt like. But the first time that he saw Megan, he felt a warm sensation in his heart. Something that was good and pure, and that wanted to make Colby melt, like warm chocolate. Unfortunately, Colby never really knew how to act on his feelings, especially since he had never felt that way before. So he let Megan go, and she ended up with Larry.

You could say that Colby was disappointed, but he was also happy for Megan that she had found someone. But when they had finally broken up, Colby was more than thrilled. Now it was his big chance.

But with her in a coma, Colby knew that there was a chance she may never wake up again.

She may never be able to wake up to hear the three words that Colby had been waiting to say to her for all his life.

_I love you_.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a very short chapter. Sorry it took so long to update! It might take me a little bit to update, because I have to update my other stories, and I have school. I hope you like it!

* * *

Don and David had left the hospital to go to CalSci to tell the others about Megan. Don knew that this would be especially hard on Amita, who had become close friends with her ever since. As they stepped into Charlie's office, Amita and Charlie immediately looked up from what they were doing.

"Hey, how's Megan doing?" Charlie asked the both of them, but by the looks on their faces, he knew that it wasn't going to be good news.

"Megan... she's... in a coma." David told them quietly.

Amita gasped. "Oh my god!"

"We haven't really been able to visit her." Don said. "Colby's been with her the whole time... I guess he feels guilty for what happened to her." Charlie nodded. "Hey Charlie, do you think you could try and track Dave Spielson? You could probably check his credit cards or something."

"Sure... no problem." Charlie told him.

Don's phone rang, and he answered it. "Eppes." He became silent, listening to the caller talking to him on the other line. "Yeah, I'll be right over." He hung up.

"Who was that?" David asked.

"One of the agents at the FBI building. He said that his partner brought in a man who claimed that he works with Dave... he wants me to go down there and talk to him."

* * *

Walking into the interrogation room, Don saw a man sitting in the chair, his hands cuffed. "What's your name?" 

The man looked up at him. "Johnny." He received a look from Don. "Carson... Johnny Carson."

"Alright, Johnny... tell me what you do with Dave Spielson." Don said as he walked around the room.

"Nothin' really... I just do some trading and stuff with him... maybe a couple of deals." Johnny told him.

"Do you know where Dave is right now?" Johnny looked confused, and didn't say anything. "I'm gonna ask again... do you know where Johnny is?"

Johnny shook his head. "No... I haven't seen him for at least two months, alright?"

Don knew that by the look in his eyes, the man was hiding something. Getting aggrivated and angry, he pinned the man against the wall. "Look, buddy... your little friend here almost killed one of my best friends! If you don't tell me where he is, I swear you're never going to see the light of day again."

"Alright, alright! He's in San Diego! He wen't to San Diego because he has a house there." Johnny confessed, fear overwhelming him.

Don immediately released him, but not before punching Johnny right in the jaw. "You're lucky that I didn't just do anything else to you."

* * *

After informing Charlie about where Dave was now hiding, Don went back to the hospital. Walking into Megan's room, he saw Colby sleeping soundly in a chair right next to Megan's bed, his hand grasping hers. He could tell that she was still in a coma. Walking over to Colby, he gently shook his shoulder, causing Colby to stir. "Colby, wake up." 

Colby's eyes opened. "What happened... is Megan awake?"

Don shook his head sadly. "No... she's not." Colby's face immediately fell. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep."

"No, I can't." Colby said. "All I need is some coffee."

"I'll go get you some." Don offered.

Colby smiled. "Thanks Don."

Don returned the smile and walked out of the room, leaving Colby alone with Megan once again.

Colby gazed at Megan, who was still not moving. Her long, luscious brown hair was sprawled around her face, framing it perfectly. The sun that shone through the curtains reflected off of her face, casting a bright glow on it, though her face was as pale as a ghost.

"Megan, please wake up... please come back to me." Colby got no answer. "I need you, Megan... whenever you're gone, I feel empty. I feel like a part of me has died. I know you can hear me."

He cast his eyes down as he felt a tear escape from his eye. Another one came out, and fell on Megan's soft, delicate hand. He then felt a small movement right by his hand. Looking up, he swore he saw Megan's hand move slightly. Colby's face immediately lit up as he saw Megan's eyes open softly, a soft groan escaping her mouth.

"Megan... Megan, thank god you're awake!" Colby said excitedly, almost in shock of what just happened.

Megan looked over at him, her eyes still adjusting to the light. "Wh-Where... where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You were hurt from the explosion at Dave Spielson's house, and so you were sent here, Megan." Colby explained.

Megan looked confused. "Wh... what did you call me?"

"Megan... that's your name, isn't it? I mean, the last time I remembered, your name was Megan." Colby said jokingly, but Megan didn't look fazed at all.

"Who are you?" She asked him softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Who are you?_

Those words echoed in his mind as he was waiting for Megan's doctor to come into the room and explain to him what was going on. Looking up, he saw Don, Amita, Charlie and David walk up to him, and sit down next to him.  
"What's going on, Colby? Is Megan okay?" Don asked him, seeing the worry in Colby's face.

"Well, um... it depends on what you mean by okay." He said quietly, and everyone just stared at him. "She's out of her coma."

Amita smiled. "Oh, thank god! I was so worried!"

Don frowned. "What's the bad news?"

"She... um... she can't seem to remember anything, exactly." Colby mumbled.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

Dr. Stevens walked up to the worried group, interrupting their conversation. "Excuse me... are you all here for Ms. Reeves?"

Don nodded. "Yes... is she okay?"

"Well, she should be fine." Dr. Stevens said, and everyone sighed in relief.

"What do you mean 'should'?" Colby asked.

Dr. Stevens sighed. "It seems that after only two days in a coma, she's lost all of her memories. And from what you said, Agent Granger, she can't remember her name either." He glanced at his clipboard. "But on the bright side, I will allow her to leave tomorrow." Everyone smiled. "But, I'm going to need someone with her at all times for at least a week... just to keep her under observation. And if anything goes wrong, call the hospital."

Don nodded in understandment, and David asked, "When will she get her memory back?"

"It's hard to say. She may get it back in a day, or maybe even a month." Everyone's eyes widened at Dr. Steven's explanation. "Or, in rare cases, she may never get her memory back at all."

At this comment, Amita asked, "What would help Megan regain her memories?"

"You could tell her things about her life, maybe show her places that she's been to." Dr. Stevens explained.

"Alright... thanks Doc." Charlie said quietly.

* * *

Peering into Megan's hospital room, Colby saw her watching the television, her eyes glued to the tv. The group entered the room, and Megan immediately clicked the television off, her attention now on the mysterious people entering her room. 

Well... mysterious to her. The only person that she met before was Colby.

After a moment of silence, Colby spoke up. "Megan, do any of these people look familiar to you?"

She glanced at each of their faces, before shrugging. "Nope."

"Why don't we see if she knows anything about working at the FBI." Amita said in a hushed tone.

"If she knew about that, then wouldn't see she know about all of us?" David asked, now confused.

Charlie shrugged. "It's worth a try."

Don turned to Megan. "Megan, do you know what you do for a living?" She shook her head in response. "You work for the FBI... you're a psychological profiler."

"I work for the FBI?" Don nodded. "That is so cool!"

Colby couldn't help but smile. The Megan he knew would have never said something like that.

Don continued what he was saying. "You work with me, Colby and David." He pointed to David, since he knew that she didn't know who he was. "You also teach Krav Maga."

"What the hell is Krav Maga?" She asked them, trying to stifle a laugh at the funny name.

"It's a type of martial arts." Charlie explained. She looked at him, confused, and he finally realized that she didn't know who he was either. "Oh, sorry... I'm Charlie, Don's brother. I work at CalSci, a college campus, with Amita."

As soon as she heard her name, Amita smiled. "Hi."

"It's nice to meet all of you, but this isn't exactly ringing any bells." Megan told them. "Sorry."

David smiled. "That's okay... it will all come to you sooner or later."

Megan nodded. "So what did the doctor say?"

This time, Amita spoke up. "He said that you can leave tomorrow."

"Finally." Megan sighed in relief. "I can't wait to actually taste real food! This hospital food tastes like plastic."

Don laughed. "Don't worry... we'll take you somewhere nice when you get out of here."

"So... where's my family?" Megan asked, and everyone frowned. "You would think that they would come and visit me if they knew that I was in a hospital."

"Um... we kind of forgot to tell you about that." Don told her softly. "You're... you're mother is dead."

"Oh." Megan said. "Wh... What about my dad? What about siblings?" Everyone stayed silent. "A-Are they... are they dead too?"

Colby immediately shook his head. "No!" How was he supposed to tell her that her dad hated her? "Um... you see, you're Dad, he um... you never really had a good relationship with him."

Megan frowned. "Do I have any siblings?"

Don nodded. "Yeah... we just never contacted them... you haven't really talked to them in a while."

Megan was just about to say something, but a nurse entered the room, along with Dr. Stevens. "I'm sorry, but we'll need to ask you to leave."

"Sure." David said.  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten, okay?" Colby asked Megan, who nodded.

* * *

Amita and Charlie walked into CalSci, books in hand. 

"I'm worried, Charlie." Amita suddenly said, and she and Charlie stopped in their tracks.

"Worried about what?" He asked her.

Amita sighed. "Megan... what if... what if she doesn't get her memory back?"

Charlie embraced her in a tight hug. "Don't worry, Amita... she'll be fine. Megan's a strong woman... she's a fighter."

Amita nodded. "What do you think will happen with her and Larry?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie wondered.

"With Larry in space for only two weeks now, I wonder if Megan will feel the same way about him again." Charlie still looked confused. "I saw the way Colby looked at her... and how he was affected by her injuries. He loves her, Charlie."

Charlie sighed. "Let's just hope that she feels the same way."


	5. Chapter 5

Don sat on the couch at Charlie's house, watching T.V. The pictures were flashing across the screen, but Don wasn't paying any attention to it at all. All he could think about was Megan. He knew that there was a chance that she could lose her memory, and he couldn't let that happen. On the other hand, it would give Colby an advantage on telling Megan that he loved her. _What the hell am I thinking?! We couldn't take advantage of her like that._

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his cellphone ringing deep in his pocket. Taking it out, he answered it. "Eppes."

"Don, its Colby." Don immediately sat up. "Do you think you could give me a couple days off work?"

"Why?" Don asked him.  
"Since Megan is coming home today, I thought I could help her get settled in. And, since she doesn't have her memory, it would be kind of hard for her to make it on her own in an apartment she can't remember being in... ever." Colby explained.

"Okay." Don agreed.

"Thanks, Don." Colby said, and hung up.

Charlie walked into the room. "Who was that?"

"Colby... he asked for a couple days off because he's going to be taking care of Megan." Don said.

Charlie nodded. "And you're okay with that?"

"Of course I am... why wouldn't I be?" Don wondered.

Charlie shrugged. "Well, you're not usually that willing to let people get a free day off."

Don sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm just trying to give Colby a little break. He thinks that its his fault that Megan got hurt in the accident."

"Me and Amita were kind of talking about that. She said that she noticed Colby looking at her like..." Charlie trailed off, like he didn't want to speak anymore.

"Like... what?" Don asked him, waiting for an answer.  
"Like he loves her." Charlie told him softly.

Don nodded. "Yeah, I know." Charlie's eyes widened in surprise. "I kind of figured it out after I saw the way Colby handled the whole situation with the bomb."

"What're we gonna tell Larry?" Charlie wondered. "I mean, he's the one she's actually dating."

"Yeah... a woman who doesn't remember who she is or anything about her life is dating a man who's currently up in space, probably walking around on the moon. That's a great relationship." Don said sarcastically, earning an eye-rolling from Charlie.

"All I'm saying is that we should tell her sooner or later about this... it's not fair to her." Charlie explained. "Or Larry."

Don nodded. "Well what about Colby?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't know... I really don't know."

Megan sat on the hospital bed, now out of her hospital clothing. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she only had five more minutes till Colby arrived to pick her up.

_Colby. _Her mind wandered over to him. He was practically the only person that she would allow in her room anymore. Well, alone, anyways. He was the only one that she actually trusted. She didn't even know why, but it was just something about him. Something in his eyes told her that he was just trying to help her... he cared for her.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Looking up, she saw Colby standing there, with her bag in his hand. "Hey... you ready to go?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah." She stepped out of her room, and followed Colby to the car, thanking Dr. Stevens on the way out. Colby placed her bag in the backseat, and they both got in the car.

"I'm gonna stay with you for a little bit, is that okay? I just want to make sure that you get settled in." Colby told her.

"That's fine." Megan told him, and after a moment of silence, she spoke once again. "You know, you're different from everybody else."

"What do you mean?" Colby asked her.

Megan shrugged. "I don't know... the way you talk to people, and the way you took care of me in the hospital. You were even better than the doctors."

Colby smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

Sorry for the really late update! I'm so busy with school everything, and after-school activities! This chapter was really short, and it kinda sucked. I promise that my next one will be better if i get more reviews!!!! Plz, I have many readers, but like NO reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Colby and Megan arrived at her apartment door, and Colby took the keys from his breast pocket. Placing it into the lock, the door opened slowly. "Welcome home, Megan."

Megan stepped into the apartment nervously, glancing around. "So... this is my place?"

Colby nodded. "Yeah... it's pretty nice, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Megan agreed and walked over to her bookcase, examining the pictures. One picture caught her eye and she picked it up, gazing at it. It was a picture of her, Colby, David and Don all sitting in the park, grinning widely. "So... I guess we're all really close to each other, aren't we?"

Colby joined her, placing her bag down on the couch. "Yeah."

"Do you think that you could tell me about... me?" Megan asked him.

He smiled. "Sure. Let me make you some lunch first, though. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Megan replied, placing the picture back down on the shelf. "What're we having?"

"My specialty, mac and cheese!" Colby told her, and Megan grinned. "Trust me, you'll love it. I made it for you alot when me, you and David hung out here watching tv."

"So I'm guessing that's why I have some dvds of... wrestling?" Megan asked him, smiling as she showed him the three wrestling dvds that were resting right on her coffee table.

Colby laughed. "How about I make you lunch, and then we can hang out here for the rest of the day."

Megan smiled. "That sounds great!"

* * *

"Hey, Charlie, can I talk to you for a second?" Amita asked him. 

Charlie, who was currently typing away on his laptop, stopped and looked at her. "Sure, what's up?"

"I can't seem to get my mind off of the situation with Colby and Megan." Amita explained. "I just... I feel so bad that I'm betraying Larry like this."

Charlie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Look... I know that Larry's your best friend, and he's a good friend of mine too." She sighed. "But Megan has become one of my good friends as well, and I... I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I don't think I'm following." Charlie told her. "You're saying that you don't want Megan to get hurt, but I suspect that the only people that would actually be hurt in this kind of situation would be either Colby or Larry."

"Yeah, but Charlie, when Larry comes back, Megan won't know what to do. She doesn't even know that Larry exists." Amita said. "And I'm guessing that Colby hasn't told her yet about Megan and Larry."

"Do you ever think that he will?" Charlie wondered.

Amita shrugged. "I don't know... Larry's coming back in a week, so I guess we'll have to wait till then to find out."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Megan closed her eyes in delight. "This mac and cheese is amazing!" 

Colby smiled. "I knew you'd like it." Megan suddenly stopped eating and winced in pain, causing Colby to immediately stop eating as well. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah... I just had a little bit of pain there. Damn, I should've gotten more medicine from the doctor."

"I'll get you some later." Colby told her.

"Thanks." She scraped the last bit of mac and cheese from her bowl and sat back in her chair, sighing happily. "I could eat that everyday."

He stood up and cleared the table, placing the dishes in the sink. "So, how about we watch some movies and I'll tell you all that there is to know about yourself."

Megan nodded in agreement. "What movie?"

Colby thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure yet... we'll find something, though. You have alot of movies."

"Great!" Megan sat down on the couch. "Don't forget to make the popcorn!"


	7. Chapter 7

Megan awoke with the sun shining on her face, causing her to wince. Looking over at the clock, she read the bright red letters.

9:00 AM.

Sitting up from the bed, Megan got up and walked out of the bedroom, glancing around the other rooms as she walked. Entering the family room, she noticed Colby standing in the kitchen, shirtless, with only sweatpants on. Not noticing she was there, he ran his hands over his bulging muscles, massaging them lightly. Bringing his hands over his head, he stretched his arms out, flexing his muscles. Megan practically melt at the sight of this, and walked closer to the kitchen, alerting him to her prescence.

"Morning." Colby greeted her, smiling. "I made bacon and toast."

Megan smiled softly, entering the kitchen. "Thanks."

Sitting down at the table, she hugged her knees up to her chest, and sighed.

Colby walked over to her. "You okay?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "About all that's happened. You know, being at the hospital, then coming here and not being able to remember anything about my life."

"You'll remember in time." Colby assured her, and walked behind her. "You look tense."

"It's just been a hectic week, that's all." Megan said to him.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he began massaging them, causing Megan to let out an involuntary groan. "Does that feel good?" Megan nodded, and Colby's hands traveled up to her neck, and then to the back of her head.

Soon, the massaging stopped, and his hands cupped her face, turning her head to the side so she was looking at him. Slightly confused, she allowed him to continue with what he was doing.

Leaning in, Colby's lips met hers in a soft kiss, but grew more passionate with every second that passed. Finally coming up for air, they both grinned.

Colby then realized what he did and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't... I mean, I-"

"It's fine." Megan told him, smiling. "I liked it." Now it was Megan who began the kiss.

Colby stopped the kiss. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Megan?"

"Of course I am... why wouldn't I be?" Megan asked him, confused.

_Because you're going out with Larry right now, but you don't know it. _Colby shook his head, forgetting that thought. "No reason."

* * *

Megan and Colby walked into the FBI office, and were greeted by many agents. 

"Glad to see you're back, Agent Reeves!" An agent said to Megan, who smiled and continued to walk with Colby's arm draped over her shoulder. As the agent left, Megan turned to Colby and whispered, "Who was that?"

"Agent Sanders, she's a profiler, just like you." Colby told her. "You worked with her for a little bit on a case in New York."

"New York?" Megan asked him, confused. "Why was I in New York?"

"You worked there before you transferred to L.A." Colby said to her. "Come on, the office is upstairs."

* * *

"Don!" David called out, searching for Don around the office. 

Don walked into the main office, and walked over to David. "What's up?"

"Dave Spielson was found on the coast of Mexico, selling some meth. He was brought in a couple of hours ago." David informed him.

"Where is he right now?" Don wondered.

"He's in the interrogation room right now." David told him.

Don noticed Megan and Colby exit the elevator. "What's Megan doing here? Isn't she supposed to be at home?"

"Colby said that he wanted to bring her here and show her around." David said. "Maybe he thought that it would help Megan try and remember."

Colby walked up to Don and David, with Megan right behind him. "Hey, guys. I'm gonna show Megan around the office for a little bit, maybe refresh her memory or something."

As Colby and Megan walked away, Don turned to David. "Do you think that it'll work?"

"No." David said. "But I know that Colby's going to do whatever it takes to get her memory back."

Don smiled. "Yeah, well Megan at least deserves that after all she's been through."

David nodded in agreement. "Come on... let's go talk to Dave."

* * *

Please R&R! And please view my poll! 


	8. Chapter 8

_Colby walked over to her. "You okay?"_

_Megan nodded. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."_

_"About what?" He asked her._

_She shrugged. "About all that's happened. You know, being at the hospital, then coming here and not being able to remember anything about my life." _

_"You'll remember in time." Colby assured her._

* * *

_Leaning in, Colby's lips met hers in a soft kiss, but grew more passionate with every second that passed. Finally coming up for air, they both grinned. _

_Colby then realized what he did and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't... I mean, I-"_

_"It's fine." Megan told him, smiling. "I liked it." Now it was Megan who began the kiss._

_Colby stopped the kiss. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Megan?"_

_"Of course I am... why wouldn't I be?" Megan asked him, confused._

_'Because you're going out with Larry right now, but you don't know it.' Colby shook his head, forgetting that thought. "No reason."_

* * *

_"Glad to see you're back, Agent Reeves!" An agent said to Megan, who smiled and continued to walk with Colby's arm draped over her shoulder. _

_As the agent left, Megan turned to Colby and whispered, "Who was that?"_

_"Agent Sanders, she's a profiler, just like you." Colby told her. "You worked with her for a little bit on a case in New York."_

* * *

_"Dave Spielson was found on the coast of Mexico, selling some meth. He was brought in a couple of hours ago." David informed him._

_"Where is he right now?" Don wondered._

_"He's in the interrogation room right now." David told him._

_Don noticed Megan and Colby exit the elevator. "What's Megan doing here? Isn't she supposed to be at home?"_

_"Colby said that he wanted to bring her here and show her around." David said. "Maybe he thought that it would help Megan try and remember."_

* * *

"You know that you're going to go to jail, right?" Don asked Dave. 

They were both in the interrogation room. Dave, who was sitting down in the chair, sighed and rolled his eyes. Don glared at this and began pacing around.

"Probably for life." Don continued.

Dave groaned. "For what? I didn't do nothing!"

This set Don off. Slamming his hands down on the table, he glared at Dave. "For what? What the hell are you talking about?! You've robbed banks, bombed stores, you sell crystal meth which is illegal! Not to mention the fact that you've murdered four women and sexually assaulted eight girls, with three of them not even being over sixteen!"

"Yeah, well-" Don didn't even let Dave begin.

"And now, you go and bomb your house where you severely injure and almost kill one of my agents!" Don shouted angrily.

Dave just glared at Don. "Well, then your agents should've left when I asked them to."

"Do you think that they would leave with them knowing what you're capable of?" Don asked him, and took a deep breath. "You better have a good lawyer, because you're not going to be able to get out of this one. Because this time... we've got proof."

* * *

"Well, here we are! Your cubicle." Colby announced as he and Megan approached the cubicles. 

Megan stared at the picture sitting on her desk. It was of her, Charlie, Larry and Amita. "Hey Colby, who's this?" She pointed to Larry's face.

Before Colby could answer, David walked up to them and embraced Megan in a hug. "It's great to have you back, Megan."

Smiling, Megan nodded in agreement. "It's nice to be back. I was so sick of staying in that hospital."

David chuckled. "Well, you're here now... that's all that matters."

Don approached the group with a look of relief on his face. "Dave is being put into custody."

"Good." Colby said.

"Who's Dave? Is that one of the suspects for one of our cases?" Megan wondered.

Don hesitated for a moment. "He's the man responsible for putting you in the hospital."

"Oh." Was all Megan could say.

She suddenly turned around and stared at Dave, who was being escorted out by two police officers. As soon as they both made eye contact, they looked away.

Megan turned back to the group. "I'm guessing that that was him."

Colby nodded. "Yeah... how did you know that it was him?"

Megan shrugged. "I don't know... I felt it. Like I felt that he was here."

"Are you okay?" David asked her, concerned.

Megan nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on, I'll show you around some more." Colby told Megan, who nodded. "We'll see you guys later."

"Okay." Don said.

As Megan and Colby left, Don noticed Colby wrap his arm around Megan, who smiled.

"Something's going on between the two of them. "He said, suspicious.

David nodded. "Yeah."

"You don't think that-" Don was cut off.

"No, no." David told Don. "Colby's too smart to do something like that." Don gave him a look. "Right?"

Don sighed. "Now... I'm not so sure."

* * *

Sorry, I know that it's a really short chapter. I will try to update sooner and sooner though, since my days aren't so packed anymore. Please R&R!!! 


	9. Author's Note

Alright, I know that I have kept all of my readers waiting for FAR too long, and i deeply apologize. But I have had a major brainfreeze here for my next chapter.

So, if anybody wants me to continue this story, ideas would be greatly appreciated. These brainfreezes don't happen to me very often, but I have been so caught up with my other stories that my brain doesn't have enough room for imagining up another storyline. I do have some ideas, but they are to happen a little later in the story.

So please review and tell me some ideas that you may have! Again, I apologize for the wait that you have had to suffer, I know how it feels. Trust me.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, before I start, I'm going to do some replies. I'm not exactly sure what you call them, but okay. Haha. I am only going to reply to a few of them, because I don't want to take all of your time up in just reading replies :D. And I am no longer going to be doing recaps like I did before, so that means... more room for the new chapters!

**AgentEppes08:** I think that I will use that idea, thanks so much for your ideas! Hopefully I'll be seeing some more of your reviews in the future!

**Natti:** Well, I was going to do that at first, but I'm going to do it a little differently. I'm not going to like have her take advantage of her, but just have him in a sticky situation of sort. Thanks so much for your helpful ideas!

**Ari-Moon:** I am definitely going to do that, but I am going to have that a little bit later in the story. Thanks so much! :D

* * *

"Well, that's about it." Colby said, walking back over to Megan's cubicle and sitting down in the chair. Megan had seemed to like the place a lot. In the corner of his eye, Colby could see Don and David staring at them suspiciously. _What's up with them?_

"This place is really nice." Megan said, smiling, and she also noticed the suspicious looks coming from Don and David. She looked down at her shoes, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. "Umm... Colby, I think that they notice something's going on."

Colby looked over at them, who immediately turned away. "What are you talking about?"

"Do they know that we're..." Megan trailed off.

"Oh!" Colby exclaimed, finally remembering. "No, umm... they don't know."

"Don't you think they should?" Megan wondered.

Colby scratched his head. "How about we tell them later. They don't have to know now."

* * *

Charlie and Amita entered the FBI office, spotting Don and David standing next to each other in David's cubicle. Don looked up, noticing both of them standing next to him and David. "Hey, Charlie, hey Amita."

"So how did the interrogation go with Dave?" Amita asked Don.

He shrugged, but by the look of relief on his face, Amita knew that it had gone well. "He seemed pretty nervous, and I think that with me yelling at him didn't help that much." He looked over at Amita. "Can I talk to you for a second? It's about Megan."

Amita gave Charlie a look before nodding to Don, following him a distance away from the group. "What about Megan? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just..." He looked over at Megan and Colby, who were laughing heartily. "I think that something's going on with Megan and Colby. Did she say anything about that to you?"

Shaking her head, Amita glanced over at the pair before looking back at Don. "It doesn't look like anything's going on. They just look like two colleagues sharing a good laugh." Don was about to say something, but was interrupted by Amita. "Look... she's with Larry. And Megan would never betray Larry by going with another man... especially her colleague."

"But-" Don was interrupted once again.

"Just let it go for now, Don." Amita said to him, and walked back over to Charlie.

* * *

Colby, Megan and David sat at a table in the cafe that they always used to walk to before work began. It was a small cafe about a block away from the bureau. It was particularly known for its mouth-watering frittatas and scones that they would buy every time they went there.

"So, Megan, how did you like the bureau so far?" David asked her as he popped a piece of his blueberry scone into his mouth.

"It's great. A little confusing, but I'll get used to it." Megan exclaimed.

David chuckled. "Yeah, you had trouble when you first joined us here. You'll be fine."

Megan nodded, a light smile forming on her face. "So, when do you think I'll be able to come back to work with you guys at the bureau?"

Colby and David gave each other an uneasy look before Colby replied. "Well, you see... the thing is... we're not sure if you're going to be able to come back for a long time."

"Why not?" Megan asked him, confused. It was obvious that she was upset about it.

"Because you may never get your memory back again. And it takes people years just for training for the bureau." David explained to her.

Megan sighed. "But what if I remember? Can I come back?" She was trying to think of all the ways that she could to come back into her life again. The one that she began to miss so badly.

* * *

_"Well, we can't just leave the grenade to blow up the house." He told her. "It might release crystal meth into the air." _

_"Then bring it outside and have Charlie shut it off." Megan suggested._

_Colby glared at her. "What, you don't think that I can do it?" _

_"I think you can do it, I'm just saying that Charlie can do it faster." Megan snapped back._

_"I know how to do it Megan, if you'll just let me." Colby said. _

Beads of sweat trickled down her cheeks, landing on her paisley pillow.

_The force of the blow sent Megan flying through the air and onto a cop car, shattering the glass from the impact. _

Her beat-up hand, bruised from the accident, constricted into a fist as she began to toss and turn.

_She moaned and slowly got up in a sitting position to look at the house, the world spinning around her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, from all of the pain she was in. _

The sepia-colored sheets stuck to her legs like static as her legs swiveled back and forth on her bed.

_The house was now torn to shreds with flames coming out of it in every direction._

A low groan emitted from Megan's throat, showing her inner frustration.

_She was slowly drifting into unconsciousness, but kept fighting to stay awake. She felt like she was dying. Her head was pounding and her back felt like it was on fire. _

_"Megan... are you okay?" Colby asked her, and held her shoulders to keep her steady on the car. _

_She could feel her soul drift into darkness. _

Megan's eyes shot open, revealing the dilated hazel eyes that had tears beginning to form. Pure panic could be seen, but it immediately disappeared as her eyes fell upon the soft glow of the moon showing through the open window.

She heaved a big sigh. "What the hell was that?"

Glancing over at her clock, she read the numbers. 2:30 AM. She knew very well that she wouldn't be able to go to bed for a little while now. Whipping the now sweat-stained sheets off of her body, she rolled off of her bed, placing a shaky hand to her head as she felt dizziness pass through her. Walking slowly into her bathroom, her body immediately relaxed a little as she inhaled the scent of warm vanilla and cinnamon. The smell was strangely familiar to her, but she couldn't exactly place her finger on it.

Turning on the shower, she shut the curtains, waiting for the water to warm to the temperature that she wanted. Placing her hands on the edge of the vanity, Megan gazed at her image in the mirror.

Hair tousled in many places. Eyes now in their normal state. A light-emerald green, with a speck of yellow embedded near the pupils. Multiple scratches covered her face, but were now fading, having being able to heal from the accident. Her eyes immediately fell down to a large gash the size of a baseball in her stomach. She immediately knew that it must have been from the shards of glass that had impaled her.

The glass began to fog up with steam from the shower, signaling that the water was now heated. Pushing the curtains aside, Megan stepped into the shower, letting the steaming water run down her battered skin.

* * *

Equations covered the chalkboard that Charlie used daily in his office. His desk was cluttered with documents to look over and papers to grade from the students that he taught. Charlie scurried around his office, going back and forth between his computer and his chalkboard, erasing and re-writing things. He finally stopped pacing at his chalkboard, staring intently at everything written on it. His train of thought was interrupted by a ring, and he turned around to see his cellphone screen light up.

Grabbing it, he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Charlie." It was his dad. "You forgot to take the rest of your papers from the table this morning."

Charlie smacked his forehead with his palm, immediately remembering that he had specifically written a note to himself the night before to bring the papers to the campus. "Yeah, I forgot. Thanks... I'll get them later when I have time. I already have enough papers to look over as it is."

"Alright. Call me if you're open for lunch. We can meet up somewhere." Alan told him.

"Okay. Talk to you later." Charlie said. "Bye."

Hanging up the phone, his attention immediately returned to the board.

"Ahh... the Percolation theory... very riveting for the mind." A voice behind him said.

Charlie turned around and almost thought that he was hallucinating. Standing in the doorway, was someone that he didn't expect to see for a while. "Larry."

* * *

Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter! I am so sorry that I haven't written in a long time, it's just that I have had school, tests, homework, after-school activities and games to attend. I hope that you all understand. Please R&R, I would really like to hear your input, and I would gladly like to reply to it in the next chapter!


End file.
